


On the Road

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: While the bus with Hartfeld’s football team travels at dawn after leaving the college, Chris and Zig talk about some subjects, like their expectations for the championships and Scarlett’s (MC) support for both of them.





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

It was almost two in the morning, but the bus was still on its way to the Hartfeld Knights’ first opponent that season. Zig was sitting at the bottom of the bus, listening to music and looking at some photos on his cellphone. He couldn’t imagine how much he’d miss Scarlett.

_Hey, it’s good to see someone else awake yet – Chris whispered while sat down beside Zig, who grinned, pulling out his earphones and turning off the music. Chris noticed the photo on his cellphone. It was Zig and Scarlett, their faces glued together, they both smiling, during TBD’s show in the yard.

_She was so beautiful that night. I mean, she’s always beautiful, but that night, I don’t know, she was even more.

_You’re already missing her, aren’t you? – Chris shoved Zig’s arm playfully – I should have known this would happen after that kiss on the quad. If I didn’t call you, you’d probably give up the trip – they chuckled quietly.

_I’d probably be tempted to do so. But Scarlett wouldn’t let this happen. She truly has faith that I can be succeeding in the field.

_And you can – they both smiled – she also has faith in me. She really believes I can be a great captain, a great leader.

_I think you’re doing a good job, Chris – Zig sighed – I know that part of your doubts it’s because of my behavior, but I promise I’ll control myself.

_Hey, I don’t blame you, Zig. Manny’s really a difficult person, nor do I know how to deal with him sometimes. But you’d help me a lot if you keep yourself calm when he provokes you. When this happen, just pretend he isn’t there, or you aren’t listening…

_I will. You know, he went to the coffee shop today. Scarlett was there and told me to be nice with him. I tried to talk to him about breaking up with his girlfriend, but he blew me off – Chris sighed and shook his head negatively, and Zig chuckled – I don’t know if I am bad with pep talks, or he’s so difficult that even Scarlett wouldn’t be able to talk to him.

_Well, he’s stubborn, but Scarlett’s persistent, too, it would be an interesting battle – they giggled, and Zig picked another photo on his cellphone, and showed it to Chris. It was Scarlett wearing Zig’s jersey during the first game of the season, in Hartfeld. Chris smiled – I’m pretty sure at least half of our teammates were envious of you that day.

_I always tell her I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have her as my girlfriend – Zig smiled widely looking at his phone – I never imagined I’d meet someone as special as she, as full of qualities.

_And I see things are good between the two of you?

_Totally. I’m so happy to have this chance in college and I found the girl of my dreams. It’s certainly the best moment of my life.

_That’s great. She deserves someone good to her, and I can see she’s happy too. When she talks about you, she can’t help smiling.

_My roommates said the same. My friend Aaron said my eyes shine when I talk about her – Zig looked at Chris – and how about you, captain? I’m pretty sure there’s a bunch of girls eager for a chance to date you – Zig smirked and saw Chris blushing for the first time.

_Well, we aren’t on high school anymore, so I don’t know if being captain makes me Hartfeld’s most coveted bachelor – Chris saw Zig arching one of his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, giggling – okay, there’re some girls, I bet you noticed some of them at the practice sometimes. They wait to talk to me while you guys head to the locker rooms.

_Yeah, I saw some of them the other day. The next steps are a track written “Go Chris” and watching the game wearing your jersey, just like Scarlett did with mine – Zig smiled.

_Oh, I don’t doubt it. But none of them makes me feel what Scarlett makes you feel.

_But you will find someone. If I could, you too– Zig patted Chris’ shoulder.

_Look at you, from bad boy to hopeless romantic – they laughed a little too loud and hoped none of his teammates woke up - but jokes apart, that’s beautiful, Zig – Chris sighed – I’m honestly glad for you two. Scarlett’s a dear friend, and now that I know you better, you’re also a great friend of mine, too. Since Darren left the team, I think you could say you’re my best friend here in team.

_Thanks, Chris. I already consider you one of my best friends here, too. It’s nice of you to say that – they smiled sympathetically. The time they spend at the team allowed them to bonding more with each other. Scarlett was right, Zig thought. They had everything to become best friends. Chris glanced to his phone.

_Oh, it’s late, and we need to rest to the practice before our first game. How are you feeling for your debut in Nationals?

_A little nervous. But I believe we can go far. We have a good captain to lead us to the glory – Zig giggled.

_But a captain it’s nothing without his players – Chris giggled back. Zig leaned his backrest, yawning. Chris did the same – but we both have a very special supporter who believes in us more then everything – they smiled widely.

_Definitely. I’m not the same since I joined the team, thanks to her.

_Me too. She encouraged me to stop thinking I couldn’t be a leader, and well, there we are, getting to Nationals in first place! – Chris noticed Zig sighing a little sad.

_I wish she was here, Chris. One month far from her will be difficult.

_I miss her too, Zig. But can you imagine how excited she will be when we come back with this national title?

_Yeah, let’s show her she’s right to support us so much – Zig put his phone on his jacket’s pocket and turned his back to Chris – night, captain Powell.

_Night, Ortega – Chris replied before turning his back to Zig, too.


End file.
